dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dantalian
:"If you all are to make a fortress, then that will thus be my fortress. If you all are to wave flags, then my army will advance there. If you all are to establish a world, then my world will be there as well. Rightfully desire all you want. I shall tell you how. Rightfully become something that is feared. I shall provide you all with weapons. I sympathize with you all. I shall be your desires, your fears, and your deaths. I am Dantalian. The king of you peasants." :— Dantalian silently declares his goals, thus setting his path into motion. Dantalian, who become possessed by an unnamed Korean university student, is the main protagonist of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. He is ranked the 71st Demon Lord, a member in an order of 72, who rules over all demons. He is the lover of Lapis Lazuli, foster father of Laura De Farnese and master of the Berbere Sisters, all whom have sworn their loyalty to him. Elizabeth von Habsburg, the Imperial Princess of the Habsburg Empire, acknowledges him as her arch-nemesis. In the future, he is called the "actor among actors" and praised as a "Demon Lord of many faces". Appearance He has tan yellow skin tone, black hair and a single crimson horn that grows upwards from the back of his head. However, it is small enough that it could be neatly concealed by his hair, making it barely visible. With pure black pupils, wrapped in a black mantle and dressed up in similar dark clothing, he could only be described as a persona of darkness. Despite his frail appearance, he has a sturdy physique with firm muscles. Personality Before the transmigration, Dantalian, as the 71st Demon Lord, bore a personality not far from that of the 72nd Demon Lord, Andromalius. Despite ranking low in the demon society hierarchy, Dantalian showed an arrogant attitude as a member of the Order of 72 Demon Lords. He know full well that his kind is customary treated as highly being. As such, he has unrestrained nature towards people who are below him and otherwise towards those who are naturally above him by status. This said, he tend to be impulsive especially if his pride and status is threaten to a degree. He only acknowledge people based on their status and reputation especially if said people fully acknowledge him. After an unnamed young Korean university student transmigrated into Dantalian's body, his personality naturally overwritten Dantalian's personality. There upon, Dantalian, now possessed by another person, inherently became a selfish person who is indifferent towards common sense and morality. Though he may be a sadistically insane man who has an assertive sense of perverted nature, he still acts cultured and civilized as he is an individual who can rationalize albeit in a rather peculiar level. Due to his past experience, he developed a intense desire for authority which ultimately made him interested in the field of politics. He possess high caliber of intelligence especially in the field of politics and its philosophies. Couple with his childhood talent in acting, he naturally developed his skill in speech and rhetoric and became a charismatic individual who posses eloquent. Because of his personality disorder, as long as he could achieve his goal, he was fine with resorting to massacring children and elderly people without feeling any remorse. The very act of turning another person’s life into a puppet and puppeting them to his desire was the joy of his life, and trampling arrogant fools then shoving them into a ditch was the fruit of his life. He greatly detest doing pointless and inefficient labor. Though he can be casually labeled as lazy due to his desire to live a lazy life, he doesn't hate the idea of exerting full effort to achieve something that he consider relevant since he deeply believes that a half-ass work will only result to a half-ass result. Contrary to the impulsiveness of the original Dantalian, the new Dantalian acts with great caution especially when he is cooking a scheme and prefers to execute it with patient to carry it out to the fullest. Unlike Laura De Farnese who prefers to play with the threats before eliminating them, Dantalian prefers to quickly eliminate threats by patiently creating or waiting for a good opportunity. While at it however, he enjoys ridiculing arrogant type of prey. However, whether it be plotting against someone or trying to achieve or adhere to something, he is not afraid to put everything, including his life, on the line to show his 'sincerity' as a cultured individual. Being a pessimistic individual as he is, the common concept of love, friendship and the likes disgust him very much as he believes that they are only relationships where betrayal haven't taken place yet. He instead prefers to engage towards the much more reliable relationship of mutual-benefits where each party rely onto one another merely for benefits. Background :"Oh, really? What a coincidence. The time I realized that I was a prodigy was at the age of six as well." :―Dantalian's conversing with Laura of the early awareness of their similar intellect. Before becoming the demon lord Dantalian, he was a young Korean university student with a complex relationships with other members of his family, most of whom were his half siblings and step mothers as his father was an indecisive man who practiced polygamy. This resulted in the friction between his birth mother and step mothers while his own father watched idly despite being fully aware of the suffering his own children were experiencing, thus incurring his son's resentment for his weak inflexibility and pathetic unwillingness to take any initiative to shield his children from the abuse of his wives. Moreover, he lost all trust in his father when his father told him that he would rather sacrifice all six of his children than to divorce his wife, as he loved her to that extent. From then on, he forever detested his father whom he consider weak for being indecisive due to the illogical concept of love. He only maintained a good relationship with his second half little sister, whom he often doted on in the past. At the age of six, he was aware that his brilliant mind was his most valuable asset. Born to a indifferent and insensitive father who practiced polygamy, he had several step mothers and half siblings. However, he experienced many violent childhood traumas caused by his psychotic birth mother towards his half siblings and himself — he nearly lost his life when his father used him as a shield in order to avoid the knife being swung by his birth mother. The wives' bloody competition and feud over his father caused much abuse and suffering for him and his half siblings. In order to gain even a little bit more affection, his little sisters had to flatter their father each and every time they could, much to his disgust. Thus, he had since committed himself to sharpen his intellect in order to survive in his household as well as meet his mother's adamant demands for him to attain first place in his entire school, solely for the sake that his father would pay more attention to his mother. He worked hard to be independent and thus gained authority to manage his academic and household life as well as being obligated to clean up his irresponsible father's mess every time, an incredibly tedious task that he despised but carried out none the less. Now as the Demon Lord 'Dantalian', he frequently utilizes his superior intellect to achieve his goals, overcoming obstacles, getting the better of his enemies and outwitting opponents more powerful than himself. To ensure his survival in this new world and to avoid the ultimate end of the demon lords, he would resort to any means necessary that might seem rash or suicidal to most. Therefore, his keen and intuitive mind greatly bolsters his hand in politics giving him the ability to quickly devise strategies with outstanding outcomes, such as using the Margrave of Rosenberg's sense of justice to play a vital role in a trap that Laura had prepared which ultimately lead to the Margrave's utter defeat and downfall. He is also able to empathize with others as well as taking many seemingly pointless or foolish actions that are actually parts of a vital component of his master plan — something that is often overlooked by others as result from his low rank as a demon lord but naturally draws those who are smart enough or observe carefully to identify the effects of his decision such as the demons lords Barbatos and Paimon. Dantalian greatly prides himself on his skill to read people as easily as a book, and thus he has been able to best anyone by all accounts, save perhaps the Imperial Princess Elizabeth von Habsburg who was equally as smart as himself. It is his motto to never act rashly, and this drew valuable allies to pledge their loyalty to him such as the Berbere Sisters who had betrayed his secret activities to Paimon in order to find out his true intentions and to confirm if he could be trusted. He was also able to establish a mutual understanding and sincere communion with his lover Lapis, a woman who loves and desires authority above all else much like himself. Aided with the knowledge of the future events bound to take place in Dungeon Attack, the fruits of his meticulous strategies and plans seem almost uncanny to his allies and leaves much to be dreaded for his enemies. Perhaps due to the traumatizing childhood and harsh treatment he had experienced throughout his former life, Dantalian had discarded his self pride and developed a very thick skin, easily ignoring the criticism and slander of others regarding his choice of company or decisions, with the sole exception of the unreasonable requests of the witches to bed him. Despite his twisted nature, he does have certain values and characteristics that he admires in others and expects them to act upon. However, those who fail to do so leave Dantalian cold in disappointment and would often lead to tragic outcomes; such as the events whereby the heroine Christiane Von Volfusbrook plead for him to spare her own life instead of taking responsibility for the lives of her people. It left him bitter as he saw no trace of guilt for the lives that have been lost in the uprising she started. Dantalian believes very strongly in the concept of "give or take" and a merchant's logic of "profit and loss", taking it with him as the truest ideology and using it as the basis for many of his plans and choices. Surprisingly, the Imperial Princess Elizabeth von Habsburg share the sames ideology with him; to feel sorrow for the things that must be grieved and carry out the things that must be accomplished. However, Dantalian is not without fault as he tends to go great lengths to be lazy, indulge in expensive drugs, wine, and carnal desires for Lazuli's body. Characteristics Leadership: C rank Might: F rank Intelligence: A rank Politics: S rank Charm: C rank Technique: F rank Abilities Eloquence: SS rank Speech: S rank Acting: S rank Skills Aphrodite’s Apostle: S rank Chronology Volume 1 Now possessed by a distinguishable Koran university student, Dantalian was mostly baffle with the peculiar occurrence of him transmigrating in the body of the 71st Demon Lord in a game called Dungeon Attack. After somehow repelling the invaders of his castle, the fact that he was transported in another world didn't made him panic especially since he soon enjoyed possessing the ability of a Demon Lord to last without even the need to sleep and eat. However, his bliss soon meet its end when his exclusive consultant named Lapis Lazuli came to constantly visit and disturb him to collect Dantalian's previously recorded debt with the Keuncuska Firm. He was naturally annoyed due this. He soon easily found out that Lapis true intention was to gain achievement by slyly turning him into a property of the Keuncuska Firm under the pretext of being him being indebt. As a self-defense, he started to cook a scheme by relying towards his knowledge towards . Knowing that a severe plague known as the Black Death will soon spread in the continent, he sought to buy the cure of which he knows as many as he could so that he could monopolize it and pay his debt. With a goal in mind, he tried to loan tremendous amount of money under his claimed pretext that he had gone insane and was madly enticed by Lapis. Somehow convinced that Dantalian has lose all his reasons, Lapis along with Ivar Lodbrok, the head of the Keuncuskas Firm, hesitated no more in complying as she took the opportunity to intensely bind Dantalian as the company's property. After few weeks, Dantalian begun to evaluate Lapis highly while she was working as his exclusive consultant. He naturally bore a desire to recruit her since then. With that in mind, he uncannily made Lapis visit the origin of the Black Death at the right time to put her under false charge by her company for her uncanny relation in causing the plague. Having predict that Lapis will come visit him again in order to gather evidence of her innocence, Dantalian caught her red-handed with a Memory Play when he was confessing his scheme towards her. Confiscating the memory play, he finally gave her no other choice but to accept his recruitment to escape the false charge from Keuncuska Firm. With this Lapis became his first subordinate. There upon, she was tasked to make deliberate sells of the cure which easily made Dantalian one of the richest men in the continent. Finally obtaining a few weeks of peaceful days, he blissfully enjoyed slacking off while casually reading multiple sort of books to gain various political and historical information in the world of . When the upcoming Walpurgis Night was announced to create a counter-measure for the Black Death, he was forced to participate due to him monopolizing the cure. Upon Lapis call, Humbaba and the other Berbere Witch Sisters were requested for escort and transportation service towards Niflheim as the destination. In the process, Dantalian was able to acquaint himself towards the witches. It was even more so after he treated them drinks and presented an impromptu one-man play of the tragic tale of <''Romeo and Juliet>'' after their long travel. His improvised tale of forbidden love captivated the hearts of the audience, causing the witches to cry and even Lapis albeit slightly. It was only shortly after the tale when he noticed a ruckus inside the bar. There he saw 72nd Demon Lord named Andromalius at the center of it. Recalling the event of Andromalius slathering village that indirectly cause the birth of hero in the world of ,'' Dantalian saw upon him a sensible opportunity to get rid of the variable called hero earlier than he had expected. There, the system presented him two choices of either to befriend him or to murder him. Doing the former may damage his reputation for being friendly to Andromalius who is hated by everyone. Likewise, doing the latter has political impact that can also damage his reputation. With the intention of relying on to ''romantic deceptive tactics ''to at least minimize the damage of his reputation,'' he deliberately choose the latter by abusing the pretext of Coctyus Warning. With this, he begun to like the idea of creating a deception where he had madly fallen in love with an outcast for various reasons. It allowed him to make others careless towards him by making them believe that he is a foolish individual who dirtied his sacred status as a Demon Lord. This as a result would help him avoid unwanted attention by acting as a fool. In turn, it allowed him to move much more freely in the shadow without much hindrance from others. This was naturally the case when he was participating the Walpurgis Night. That's why when Paimon, the 9th Demon Lord, politically wage an attack towards him regarding the murder case of Andromalius, he was at most surprised due to the sudden attention. After a brief intense and vigorous deduction, he discovered the identity of her accomplice as well as the intention behind their political attack. Though he managed to smoothly handle it, Paimon didn't stop her press as she continue to politically attack Dantalian in regards of the cure of the Black Death. Knowing that her accomplice was Ivar Lodbrok who had an evidence regarding the matter, he tried to blackmail him into denying the evidence using his prior knowledge of Ivar's true identity from Dungeon Attack. With this, he was intending to make Ivar and Paimon fight by making them contentiously shift responsibility. However, the result went out of his expectation when Torukel took all of the responsibility by deceitfully confessing himself as the mastermind behind the political attacks against Dantalian. With this, Torukel killed himself to bring all the responsibilities down with him which ultimately saved Ivar and Paimon from disgrace. Though Torukel spoiled Dantalian's plan, he sincerely respect Torukel for his etiquette in putting up his life on the line when hunting for the life of his prey unlike Ivar and Paimon. Having understand the purpose of Torukel's voluntary sacrifice, Dantalian didn't gave Paimon a punishment as a sign of respect towards Torukel's last final wish. As a result, this gave Marbas, the 5th Demon Lord, a good impression of Dantalian. The 8th Demon Lord Barbatos was also the same after she witnessed Dantalian beaten down Paimon, her political rival. Having finally escape the crowd, the drunk Dantalian was able to converse with Lapis alone. However, it quickly escalated into exchange of intimate actions. Though Dantalian was baffled at first, he didn't rejected it. With this, the Walpurgis Night ended. Without noticing it, he soon fell in love with her mostly due to sexual reason. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Trivia * It was exactly 12 in the afternoon when his father gave him his traumatizing answer. Hence as to why Dantalian refuses to wake up in the morning and utterly despises the morning and noon. * Dantalian can speak English, German, Chinese, and Japanese along with his native language, Korean. * Since he was 1 years old, the thing he prioritize the most is having a life where he can be a bit lazy. Followed by this is his desire for authority since he was 6 years old. After which of that is his newly discovered priority that is his 'love' for Lapis Lazuli. * He somehow has the capability to quickly process information in an unprecedented speed hence explains some certain events of him perceiving the world in slow motion. However, it can greatly tires him out. * He prefers mature women over lolis because he somehow believes that lolita complex is a mental disease. * Stockings somehow turns him on. Quotes * (To Riff Hoffman): “—Go back to your mother’s womb and learn again, amateur.” * (Last words to Andromalius): “Spare me? That is a terribly boring line. In our already boring lives, that only further tortures us in agony. I see boredom as the sin of humanity, and find it similar to that of a harmful insect that deserves to be exterminated. —Next time, come back after practicing better dying words, you third-rate actor.” * (Looking at Sitri's crotch): “It is a territory that deserves to be academically researched.” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Demon Lord Category:Order of 72 Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance